Destiny is what we make
by HIddensoul1978
Summary: Alternate version of events set during Destiny...Max is rescued from the White Room. Liz and Max take the first step in forming their unbreakable bond. Will their love and bond be enough? What are the consequences? I own nothing of Roswell...Novice writer here, all feedback is needed and appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time stood absolutely still for Liz Parker. Nothing could make it move until she saw him. She paced repeatedly next to the cars, just outside the gate to the compound where the FBI and Agent Pierce held the only man she would ever love. They had Max. They had taken him from the fair that Nascedo had driven her to after he had kidnapped her. It was all her fault. If she hadn't been fooled, if she hadn't realized sooner that she wasn't with _her_ Max, then none of this would have happened. Max was just trying to save her, save her again. And in the process he had gotten captured and had only God knows what done to him. Every time she allowed her self to think what he could be going through, she wanted to scream but all that happened was that she would start shivering again and the tears would fall silently. She silently wished that Max had never saved her. He would be safe if he hadn't of. She was the reason for all of this, and in her mind she wished she could take it all back. Liz shivered and wiped the tears away as she kept pacing.

"Where are they?" Liz cries out.

"They found him. I know it. They are on their way out now. Max and Michael are going to be ok. They have to be." Isabel says as calmly as she can. She is terrified that she will never see them again, but she has to be strong. She knows that Max would want her to be for Liz.

"Did the plan work? The mind warp you said you used worked on Pierce, right, Tess?" Liz begged.

"It worked. I know it did. They are coming out soon?" Tess reassured her. Tess knew the mind warp had worked, that much she knew for sure. But she just wasn't sure if Michael had made it out with Max yet. She remembered that Nascedo had told her how many men Pierce had under his command. She knew that it wouldn't be like walking out of the gas station. She knew that there would be a fight, that much she was sure of.

"Then where are they?" Liz yells. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She wanted Max back with her more than she wanted to take her next breath. It was killing her to know that she was helpless.

"There!" Maria cries.

At the sound of Maria's voice, Liz spins around. Liz sees Maria pointing across the compound. She sees Michael and Valenti half carrying and half dragging a non-responsive Max across the compound. Liz feels her heart stop. She feels a searing pain in her chest.

"Oh god, Max! Is he...?" Liz gasps. She could force her self to finish the sentence. Liz can't take this. The man she loves with every fiber of her heart and soul is being carried towards her, and he isn't moving. Liz fears the worst in that single solitary second. She wanted to run to them. She wanted to hold Max and take away all the hurt and pain that he had been forced to endure. It was all because of her and she wanted to be the one hurting instead of him.

"Oh Max!" Liz shouts just as Michael and Valenti reach the gate with him.

"Liz..." Max whispers, barely able to speak. He raises his head slightly, with what strength he has left at the moment. The sound he thought he had heard was the sweetest sound he could possibly imagine. It was a sound that until that very moment had been something he thought he would never hear again. He was beginning to think he had imagined the sound when he felt two warm hands on the sides of his face.

"Max, Max, are you with me?" Liz begs, cupping his face and raising his head up to look into his eyes. Her tears fall rapidly now that she can see that he held on somehow.

"Liz..." Max croaks out, as his own tears run down his face. He couldn't believe that Liz was holding his face, that his Liz was there. It was like everyone else vanished, and Max and Liz where the only ones there. He wanted to scream and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to hold her like she was his life line and the only thing keeping him from giving up. But he knew that his strength was all but gone now. Michael was the only thing holding him up.

"Max are you alright?" Liz asks, knowing full well that he isn't. She can see the proof of that, signs of what he has been through. She see the blood running down his chest from a perfect cut. She is distracted from further discoveries by Michael.

"Pierce won't be stopped for long. We have to get Max and the rest of us out of here now!" Michael grunts. The weight of Max was a chore to handle but he wouldn't have dropped his brother for a second. Michael was scared beyond words about almost losing Max and also grateful beyond an equal measure that they had saved him. Thanks in large part to Nascedo, but Michael couldn't stop to think about the other alien, their protector. He had to get everyone to safety.

"I know somewhere safe. It's an old silver mine in Galitas off horseshoe road. If we make it there, it will buy us some time. We should split up, make it harder for them to follow. Come on, we gotta move." Valenti says to the group.

Michael nods at Valenti, then he carries Max to the jetta. He puts Max in the passenger seat and he turns to tell Liz to drive it, but she is already sliding in behind the wheel.

"We gotta go now!" Valenti shouts.

"I don't know about this." Michael whispers to Max.

"I trust him." Max says, slowly starting to gain some of his strength back.

That was all Michael needed to hear. Michael knew he could trust Max explicitly.

"Where is Nascedo" Tess cries.

"I don't know. Just get in the Jeep!" Michael shouts.

As Alex, Maria, Tess, and Michael climb in the jeep and Valenti gets in his SUV, Isabel hands Max some clothes.

"Thought you might need these." Isabel says as she hugs Max quickly.

Max looks into her eyes and smiles. Isabel turns and climbs into the jeep.

Max and Liz drive off in the Jetta, with Michael and the crew following in the jeep. Valenti right behind them. Less than a mile from the compound, there is a four way stop. Each car takes a different direction. Liz takes the road heading West, Michael makes a hard right heading east and Valenti heads straight north.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Liz sees the taillights disappearing behind them, she glances over at Max...he is struggling to pull on the shirt that Isabel gave him. All he had on was the surgical scrub pants those monsters put on him. He was shivering uncontrollably. He is a chalking white, and soaked to the bone. She can't believe that mere minutes ago she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again, get to hold him or kiss him again. Now all she could do was watch and try to get them as far away from the compound as possible. She was still terrified that they would be caught before she could get him away. She wanted to feel his arms around her but she had to drive. So she reaches over and touches the back of his head, that's all she can do for now.

"Max, are you with me? What did they do to you?" Liz says.

"It's over. You all got me out. I don't know...how was that even possible?"

"It doesn't matter how. We couldn't leave you, we couldn't lose you. I couldn't lose you." Liz says as she keeps her hand on his face, and her eyes on the road.

"Listen, Liz, if we get out of this..." Max starts to say as the back glass explodes.

Liz screams and ducks her head down. She glances back up just as two headlights immediately shine on them.

"It's them" Max chokes on the words, sounding absolutely terrified.

Liz tries to control the car, but then more shots ring out and she loses control of the car. They must have shot out the tires, she thinks as the car slides and spins off the side of the road. As the car comes to a stop, she shoves open the driver's door.

"Let's go, come on" Liz cries and she runs around the front of the car. Max is trying to climb out. As Liz reaches his door, Max falls out of the car hitting the ground hard. Liz reaches down and starts trying to left him up. The car of Special agents isn't far off.

"Can you run?" Liz asks

"Yeah Ill make it." Max says already winded.

"Come on Max we gotta run!" Liz cries as the car full of agents pull off the road a short distance away. Max and Liz run for the trees that line the road. They crawl through a fence and over an embankment just as the agents reach her car. As Liz is running down the steep hill, Max loses his footing and rolls all the way to the bottom, landing hard on his side. Liz reaches him and helps him back up. She grabs his hands and starts running, dragging Max along behind her. He stumbles and struggles to stay on his feet. He can't fall and he can't give up. Max pulls strength he didn't know he had to keep going. They have to keep going. Liz is sure the agents can't see them but is also sure that this won't last for long. They cross a small stream as the agent hit the bottom of the hill.

Liz and Max make their way around some brush and the small hill to find the road. Liz drags Max and they start running down the road. Within a few feet as they cross a bridge, a car appears blocking their path. They turn around in time to see the agents that had been following them come out of the bushes. Liz pulls Max up closes to her as she turns first one way and then the next. They are trapped. They are standing on a bridge and can't run. Then she realizes the only option they have.

"Max, we have to jump. It is the only way. Can you make it?" Liz pleads.

"Yeah, just never let me go." Max answers.

"That will never happen ever again!" Liz vows.

As the agents approach, Liz and Max walk the few steps to the side of the bridge. Liz helps Max climb up on to the railing as she does the same. Liz can hear the sound of rushing water, but she can't see anything as she looks down. The bridge disappears amid a vast black void. She prays there is nothing that will kill them, except the water. As their hands are clutching on to one another, Max looks into Liz's eyes and touches her face.

"I love you." Max says, at the same time that Liz says, "I love you too"

With their words that each of them needed the other to say spoken, Max leans in and kisses Liz with everything he has. They turn and jump into the darkness. Agents reach the edge of the bridge just as Liz and Max hit the water. When the agents lean over, they see nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liz and Max fight the current just enough to keep their heads above water, they let the water take them further downstream. Max is barely able to keep his head up, but he can't give up now. He is out of that nightmare and with Liz. That is all that matters. Liz see that the river is getting shallower and she reaches for Max as they are finally able to stand up. As they climb out of the water, Max collapses on the ground.

"Can you make it? Please Max we have to keep going." Liz begs.

"I can. I promise. Which way?" Max says, exhausted and still shivering, but no longer willing to give up. He reaches and grabs Liz's hand.

"This way. I think I see somewhere we can hide." Liz says as she pulls Max back to his feet.

They make their way down the side of the embankment and Liz sees that there is a junk yard of sorts on the side of the river. She starts to climb the embankment and helps Max as much as she can.

"We have to hide." Liz says as they enter the junk yard. She sees a delivery truck on its side, and hopes it will be safe enough for now. "Come on Max, Let's go in here." Liz says as she pulls Max towards it. " I think we will be safe in here. They don't know how far down the river we got" Liz helps Max sit down. He is still shivering and is white as a ghost. The shivering is getting worse. Liz squats down and rubs his arms, but knows that she has to find something to get him warm. A fire is out of the question, so she has to come up with something else. Liz starts to stand to see what she can find. Max grabs her hand like it is the only thing keeping him here.

"Wait, don't leave me. Please" Max begs, with every bit of strength he has.

"I'm not. I promise, I just have to find something, some blankets, something to get you dried off and warm. I'm not losing you after what you went through." Liz reassures Max.

"OK, just be careful" Max concedes.

Liz slips back out of the truck and crosses the yard carefully. She sees a truck and looks in the window. She sees a couple of blankets. She opens the door carefully and grabs them. As she climbs back into the van, she sees more blankets in the van. She grabs all of them and lays a couple on the floor of the van and lays the others for them to cover themselves with. She turns to reach for Max as she squats down in front of him.

"Max you have to get out of this wet clothes." Liz starts to say, just as Max reaches up and grabs her. He pulls her down quickly and kisses her. Liz is kissing him back when she sees flashes from Max, flashes of some of the things that happened to Max. She sees the tank they keeping dunking him in filled with ice, she sees that electro shock treatments they made him endure, she sees the pictures of her bloodied face that they kept showing him, she hears his screams and cries, she feels his fear that he would never see her or anyone else that he loved again, she feels his pain, she sees them cutting his chest open and him beg for them to stop. She feels and sees it all. Every last painful and terrifying memory. She gasps from the shock of it all. Max bows his head in shame. He just knows that Liz will never look at him the same way again. She has to be ashamed and disgusted with him, he just knows it. But Liz feels nothing even close.

"Oh Max..." Liz whispers as she throws her arms around his neck, not understanding how she could be holding him after he had been through all of that.


End file.
